


I know you better than anyone ever will

by Ttamer2468



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttamer2468/pseuds/Ttamer2468
Summary: Wade and Peter meet in pre-k and grow up through the years. Fluff, angst and just stupid kid and teenager shenanigans insue.





	1. Quite the first impression isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my very first fic! So this might be super super bad!!! Please be gentle to me lol. I have it labeled as explicit because of adult situations and theres a possibility i MIGHT, if im comfortable enough, write smut when theyre over 18. Wade is just 4 months older in this fic than Peter. So they will be aging together throughout the story. You can imagine any spidey you want for this story but i will not be writing this spidey as holland spidey in the physical traits aspect. If you're willing to look past that part then you can imagine holland spidey if you want. Please enjoy!

Peter didn't really know how it happened because he was too busy crying, but one minute he had a sandcastle and then the next second he didn't because the mean little blonde haired kid named Flash Thompson had completely destroyed all his hard work. And then Flash was on the ground crying? What? Peter looked up to see a kid slightly bigger than Flash and himself kick sand on Flash.

“That's mean!” the kid had screamed down at Flash. A teacher began to run over to where these events were unfolding to take care of it.

“Hey hey! Come on now. What happened here Wade?” She said.

“Flash kicked this kids sandcastle over and made him cry!!” the kid, whose name is Wade apparently, had said.

The teacher then turned to Peter, who was very obviously still crying “Peter, sweetheart, is this true?” she said

“y..yes ma'am”

She then turned to Flash who was on the ground covered in the sand Wade has kicked all over him “Flash you are in big trouble!! We do not do mean things to other people for no reason!”

Peter was happy about Flash getting in trouble but it made him sad also. He doesn't understand why people are mean just to be mean! Why isn't everyone just nice to each other? He hoped Flash has learned his lesson at the very least. But then the teacher turned to Wade.

“Wade!” he stopped and stood… almost.. like he knew the lecture that was coming. Had he done this before? “We do not hurt others because of the actions that they do! We have been over this young man! What do you do when you see something bad happening?”

Wade looked down at the sand and kicked it gently. “we get an adult…” he mumbled underneath his breath. But before the teacher could speak again he raised his volume to her and looked at Peter. “But he was sad and Flash was being mean!”

“I do not care! An adult will handle these types of situations Wade! You do not use violence in retaliation to violence” she quieted down during the last sentence because other kids were starting to draw attention. She took a deep breath “Ok. Now. You two. Come with me. We will be calling both of your parents and telling them exactly what happened.” 

Wade beamed at that for some reason “Will my mommy be picking me up! She might buy me chicken nuggets!”

The teacher seemed agitated as they walked further and it got harder to hear what they were saying. However Peter heard one last thing as they were making their way out of the playground away from earshot “I sincerely hope your parents do not reward your bad behavior Wade.”


	2. Best friends

The next day the class was making arts and crafts. They were told they could make anything they wanted to as long as it was appropriate. Peter had no idea what he wanted to make but then he thought of his cool rocket ship toy Aunt May had just gotten him recently. So he got a teacher to help him cut out the shapes and got started. He was so focused on trying to glue the pieces together he didn't notice someone pull a seat up next to him at his table and sit down. 

“Hi Peter” that startled peter enough that he squirted a little too much glue on his construction paper. “Oh. Uh oh. Sorry Peter. I didn't mean to make you do that.”

Peters rocket ship had been ruined. And before he knew it he couldn't stop himself. He was crying again. Why does everything around him get destroyed. And why is he always somehow involved in it?

Wade was caught off guard with how suddenly Peter burst into tears. He didn't quite know what to do either. “Uhh. Hey. Peter? Hey its ok i promise. Please?”

And for some reason.. that worked. He did calm down, not all the way but just enough for the teachers not to be alarmed by his crying. He was a sniffling mess and just wanted to finish his rocket ship. Wade seemed to be surprised that his coaxing actually worked to calm Peter down and he reached across to the middle of their small round table to grab a few napkins piled at the center. Peter had his head down the entire time even while crying so he hadn't noticed Wade reaching over to tap his shoulder which startled Peter again. 

“Its ok. See? Here.” Then Wade was wiping the tears from his eyes and cheek with the napkin. “My mommy does this for me when I cry so I know it works! There! No more tears. I don't like seeing you cry.” Then Wade used the rest of the napkins he grabbed to swipe some of the excess glue peter has splattered all over his paper. “All better for that too! Whatcha making anyways?”

Peter couldn't seem to find his voice so they sat in silence for a few seconds before he finally did. “A rocket ship.” Wades smile appeared again.

“THAT'S SO COOL!” the volume of his voice and him being so close was enough to make Peter flinch back. “Sorry sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya again. But that's so cool! It looks awesome.”

After that Wade returned to his picture. Peter felt like he should ask what Wade was making but he didn't know if he wanted to share until he was done. He asked anyways. “What are.. what are you making?” 

Wade turned to him and held up his cutout shaped picture of a very colorful unicorn. “A unicorn! I saw it in the girls section of the toy isle. I wanted to get one but..” he stopped. Why did he stop?

“But what?” Peter really wanted to know.

Wade looked upset. “I uh. My mommy was gonna buy it for me. But.. my daddy said that boys shouldn't play with girl toys. Then he yelled at mommy for it after we left. But I don't know why I can't have one. They're fun and pretty looking..” Wade seemed to get more and more sad as he kept talking and Peter quickly found out he hates seeing Wade sad.

“Hey it's ok. Cause look. You're making one for yourself now!” Peter had said to Wade and smiled at him. Wade seemed to cheer up at that, like a realization hit him.

“Oh man you're right i am! I can finish making this and show my mommy when i get home! Thanks Peter! You're my best friend!” Then he ran off.

After school Peter was dropped off at his house from the bus ride home. With his Aunt May and Uncle Ben inside with waiting arms.

His uncle ben was on the couch watching the show with the wheel peter liked to watch with him sometimes. Peter had no idea what it was about but people got really happy about prizes so it was fun. Uncle ben had turned to him and smiled. “Heya kiddo! How was it today?” 

“I made a rocket ship!” Peter was already digging through his backpack to show uncle ben his creation when Aunt may walked in the living room from wherever she was.

May knows exactly where she has seen that almost exact rocket ship from. “Oh did you now? Wonder where you got that idea from.” 

Ben inspected the drawing like it was the best thing he had ever seen. “This is amazing! You made this?” May knew he was buttering Peter up. But what else are you supposed to do with a child's art? Say it's bad? “This is going up on the fridge right now!” Ben left to the kitchen while May stole Ben's spot from the couch where he was previously sitting.

“Anything else happen today sweetheart?” she could tell a rocket ship alone didn't set peters mood that high. There had to be something else.

“I made a friend. His names Wade.” May was surprised. Seems Ben was too because he peeked his head out from the kitchen with an expression of shock only May could see at the time. It's not that Peter was a bad kid to other kids. It's just that he was immensely shy and they hadn't expected him to really make a friend so early.

“Oh really? Is he nice?” May asked. Bens interest was thoroughly peaked and he made his way back to the living room to rejoin the conversation.

“Yeah he is. Hey! I'm gonna go play with my Spider-man toy and watch tv!” He was running to his bedroom like lightning leaving May and Ben alone on the couch watching Wheel of fortune. 

“So our little Peter made a friend. How about that huh?” May had said. 

“Yeah yeah. I told you he would sweetie. Hey I thought he broke his last Spider-man toy.” 

May turned to him. “It's his favorite superhero. I bought like 5 action figures of him. I come prepared Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna do a time skip next because they cant be small forever! But be prepared because theres some things i wanna get set up very early for this story to work.


	3. Poor Peter

First day of 3rd grade… and oh boy was it boring. Peter usually enjoyed school. But Wade wasn't in his class this year and it made him sad. That and Peter had just found out that they're gonna be learning even harder math this year. Something called multiplications. The day passed by boring and slowly while his new teacher got himself acquainted with all of his new students. So there wasn't much to do besides either sit at his desk or search the classroom for fun things. He wished Wade was here with him. Ever since that day Wade announced that he was Peter's best friend they have become inseparable. They've had playdates, picnics in the park with Aunt May, etc. Wade comes over to Peter's house about 3 days a week. Peter has met Wade's mom a few times but she was always in a hurry to leave like she was on a time limit. Peter didn't pry though. Uncle Ben wasn't around that much anymore either because of his work so Wade has only seen Uncle Ben a handful of times. Ben would come home late and it made Peter sad to see him go straight to bed without a goodnight hug he always used to give Peter.

Peter was startled out of his thoughts by the teachers voice. “Ok class! Recess time!” The teacher had opened up the front classroom door as students rushed to the playground. And from the looks of it, it wasn't just Peter's class going to recess right now either. That made Peter excited at the possibility of seeing Wade and he rushed to the playground with more excitement than ever.

The same playground where he met Wade but with some new installations from throughout the years. They have a seesaw now and even more swings for students to take turns on and use. Peter spotted what appeared to be a new big slide that must have been installed over summer break and he made his way over to that. There were a ton of students already lined up to use it so Peter waited patiently for his turn like Aunt May had taught him. Once it was Peter's turn to climb the ladder for the slide though he was yanked down harshly by the back of his shirt and fell into the hot sand and scraped his elbow. 

“Who said you could use my slide!? Only cool kids are allowed on and we got here first!” Peter looked up to see, with no surprise, his bully Flash Thompson again. Flash never left him alone that day after he kicked Peter's sandcastle over. It's like Flash was out for constant revenge after Peter had gotten him in trouble. He would just never leave him alone. Peter had gone a while without crying with Wades help. Peter was doing good at not crying when it came to the small things. But right now was too much for him and that was his first instinct.

Flash looked amused at this and smiled at his friends. “Look at this. This is what he always does! You're a crybaby Peter!” Flash and both of his friends, 1 girl and one boy, had started laughing and kicking sand onto Peter's face and he started to cry even harder.

Then, a voice from the distance. The only voice Flash is afraid of. A voice Peter knows all too well. “HEY!” Before Flash could even turn around he was hit with a handful of pebbles Wade had picked up from god knows where. Flashs friends stepped back and Wade made his move to grab Flash by the front of his shirt and push him on the ground. “Not fun being on the ground is it Flash!?”

Peter knows what happens next. He's learned this side of Wade fairly quickly. He saw Wade's foot launch backwards about to kick Flash on the ground but before he could Peter spoke up. “Wade, no! Stop!”

And Wade did stop, dead in his tracks. He turned to Peter. “He was hurting you!” 

Peter could hear commotion in the distance and knew a teacher was coming. The same teacher who watches the playground every year and has gotten to know Peter, Wade and Flash very well through a few years of breaking up fights. The same one from when Wade and Peter met. “I know he was but I'm fine now and he's on the ground see? You don't have to hurt him anymore.” Tears were still running down Peter's face. Would he ever stop crying! Peter rubbed furiously at his eyes and cheeks, angry at himself that he is so easily upset.

The teacher finally closed the distance and had arrived on the scene. She sighed. “You three really?! And on the first day! That's a new record. Come on get up, all three of you.” She looked around and noticed other kids had been watching. “Nothing to see here guys! Go back to playing please!”

She helped Flash off the ground and Wade helped Peter off the ground and gave him a hug.

The teacher grimaced at Wade for a reason Peter didn't know and pulled Wade apart from Peter. “All right. You guys know the drill. All of you follow me to the principal's office.”

Peter was waiting patiently for his turn to talk to the principal with Aunt May now at his side. She had been called up and looked like she had just gotten out of bed when she arrived. Peter felt bad for waking her.

“You know..” she started. “First day is a new record Peter.” she giggled looking at Peter.

Peter was upset at himself and at Aunt May for some reason. His eyes started tearing up. “Why aren't you mad at me?” 

She smiled “Because I think I've been called up here enough times to know this isn't your fault sweetie.”

Peter was startled when he heard yelling through the door. Wade and his mom and dad were in there. Wade's dad looked like he had been called from work cause he was still wearing his hard hat. Peter isn't exactly sure what kind of building he does but Wade made it seem like it was any kind. Just then the door slammed open revealing wades very angry dad.

He locked eyes with Peter almost instinctively. “You! Need to quit getting my son involved in your messes and man up!” 

Everyone was now on high alert and Peter burst into tears at that moment. Peter didn't really hear all that happened. But he could make out bits and pieces through his tears. Aunt May and Wade's mom were screaming back at Wade's dad and so was Wade. Security had to be called to stop all of this from escalating. 

After everything had settled the principal spoke up again. “Mr. Wilson. You need to go home and look at yourself and how you act in front of your son. Because these act of aggressions shouldn't be coming from an 8 year old and now I'm starting to see where they're being learned from.”

Wade's dad stormed out with Wade's mom and Wade himself following right behind him as well. As they were leaving Wade waved goodbye sadly to Peter and Peter could hear Wade's mom speak up again when they got further away. 

Peter was still crying but was calmed down by Aunt May on the car ride home. Aunt May had cooked Peter's favorite meal and put him to bed. Peter was too exhausted to play with his toys anyway.


	4. Poor..sad..Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead.

The day hasn't ended. Peter figured that out when he woke up and it was still dark. But what woke him up? He decided he needed to use the restroom but when he left his room he heard something from the living room. Is Aunt May up? As he got closer to inspect to see what the sound was, he heard crying. Aunt May's crying. Peter rushed to the living room to find Aunt May staring at the TV wide eyes filled with tears and shock. She hadn't even notice him enter the living room. 

Before he could ask what was wrong he heard Uncle Ben from the kitchen. “Ok. Yes. Yes i understand. Thank you. Well please tell someone to call us back and let us know. Thank you.” Was he on the phone? What's happening?

He saw Uncle Ben emerge from the kitchen, house phone in hand. He took a seat next to May and his expression was weird as he watched the TV. Peters stomach felt funny. What was happening? 

Peter stepped into the living room more and spoke up. “Guys..” the two adults were alerted to Peter's voice and turned their heads toward him. “What's wrong?”

Ben was the first to speak. “Buddy. What're you doing up? You have school tomorrow kiddo.” Uncle Ben didn't answer his question 

Aunt May took the lead. “Ben.” That tone of voice scared Peter. It was the same voice she used when Peter did something bad. “We.. w-.... we can't hide this from him. He'll figure it out.”

Uncle Ben sighed and patted the empty couch space between him and May indicating he wanted Peter to come sit. And so he did.

Peter was immediately wedged between both May and Ben and he was even more confused now than ever. Why were they acting this way? His gaze had finally been averted to the tv since that's where everyone's main focus seemed to be.

Peter was confused at first. It was a video of a burning house. Peter felt bad for whoever was inside. Then two pictures popped up on the screen and Peters heart dropped after the few seconds it took to recognize the people. The tv announcer spoke. “The two people who were asleep at home at the time were Hailey Wilson, and her son Wade Wilson, age 8. They have both been severely injured and I have been told that they are being treated as we speak. We do not know yet what caused the fir-”

Peter couldn't hear anything after that. He hadn't quite yet processed the information he had just heard. He could tell he was crying again because his cheeks were wet. But that isn't what he wanted to think about right now. Wade and his mom were hurt. He.. he… he doesn't understand. “but i..” Peter could only squeeze those words out right now. A few seconds. Then more. “But i … just.” 

Aunt may spoke. “Peter sweetie. Sometimes..” she was fighting back sobs he could tell. “Sometimes. Bad things happen in life to good peo-”

Peter was confused and cut her off. “BUT IT'S NOT TRUE! I JUST SAW THEM AT SCHOOL!” Peter was full volume now.

Aunt May couldn't hold back her tears and sobbed into her hands. Ben held Peter and spoke. “Peter. Buddy calm down and listen to me.” Peter starting sobbing into Uncle Ben's shoulder. How is it that Ben could unfold Peters emotions more than May most of the time? “Your friend and his mom are in the hospital right now as we speak getting the help they need. They will be ok.” 

Peter only heard hospital. “WE HAVE TO GO SEE THEM!” 

Ben was taken aback. “What? Buddy no. I'm sorry you have school tomorrow we can't let yo-”

He was cut off by Aunt May. “Take him.”

Ben seemed confused “Honey it's a school night and he needs to slee-”

“Do you really think he's gonna be able to sleep tonight let alone be able to go to school tomorrow?” aunt may calmly said back.

Ben looked defeated and sighed. “You're right. Ok Peter. Go ahead and let Aunt May help you get dressed and I'll get ready too ok?”

Peter wore his spiderman shirt and shoes and put on his jacket with Mays help and went to meet his uncle ben at the front door. 

Ben looked back at May and blew a kiss to her. “Love you. Try to get some sleep hun. We should be back in an hour or two.” And with that… Peter and Ben left in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in the next one also.


	5. Poor sad little peter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst...

They were walking. Ben thought it was a better alternative to try and clear their heads. Well actually his head was fine. He wanted Peter to calm down enough for the hospital visit. They didn't live too far away from the hospital so walking was fine. If Peter got too tired then Ben would call a cab but right now nothing was slowing Peter down. They were passing by a gas station and Ben thought he would try and buy Peter a snack. So he grabbed Peter's hand and guided him toward the inside of the store.

Peter was confused before Ben handed him a five dollar bill. He smiled and went off to buy whatever five dollars could get him. 

Ben took this time to take a deep breath and gather his feelings. He would rather be in bed resting for another long shift tomorrow but he would do anything to make Peter and May happy. He didn't really know Peter's new friend very well. But that didn't mean Ben wasn't sad about the little boy. He had seen him around the house sometimes but never really got the chance to get to know him. He looked around and wondered if he wanted to buy anything for himself when he heard a loud crash outside near the store. He looked to the cashier who looked like she could give less of a fuck about what's happening outside while reading her magazine. He looked to see if he could see anything out the window but there was nothing in sight. He shrugged and went about his way. 

Peter came back to Ben with a chocolate milk and a small chocolate bar. Ben bought himself a water and small bag of chips and they found a bench outside of the gas station to sit and eat their food. Apparently this gas station doesn't stay open 24/7 like Ben thought it did. He figured that out while reading signs because he was bored. And this store was about to close down for the night. 

Then Ben heard the loud crash again. This time a little more clearly and coming from an alley right next to them. Ben pulled Peter a little closer to his side “Finish eating a little faster ok buddy?” Peter nodded and scarfed down his last bite of chocolate. 

Just as they stood up to leave a man ran out from alleyway and stood directly in front of Uncle Ben. Ben moved Peter to stand behind him “May I help you?” Ben asked the man.

The man was looking at Ben like he was sizing him up. “Just make this easy for me and give me any money you have on you. Now!”

Ben wasn't having any of it. “How long have you been following us?”

“A couple of blocks. But does that really matter right now? Your money. Hand. It. Over.” with the last word he pulled a gun out from his back pocket and Peter screamed.

“Uncle Ben!” Peter held onto the back of Ben's shirt and started crying.

“Please don't do anything harsh. Please. We barely have any money. If you knew the situation we were in you'd know I barely even get to see my family anymore because of how much I work!” Ben pleaded but this guy didn't seem to care.

“I didn't ASK for a sob story now did I?! Just hand over the money and you won't get hurt!” he brought the gun close to Ben's chest to show he wasn't joking.

Ben looked behind him to see Peter clutching to the back of his shirt. “I-...i can't. We need this money.” Ben then made a stupid decision. He tried to snatch the gun away but it only made the guys grip tighten on the handle even more. They wrestled for a bit. Ben tried to get the barrel of the gun away from him and Peter but the guy was just stronger. During this process Peter was thrown to the ground by accident and watched the whole scene unfold through crying eyes.

Then Peter's life changed forever. One loud shot rang throughout the block. Uncle Ben had fallen beside Peter clutching his chest.

“oh shit” the guy said and ran off.

The lady from the gas station had heard the gunshot and ran outside to see what had happened. She gasped and ran back inside to call the police.

Peter crawled slowly to uncle bens side. “Un- Uncle ben? Please be ok.. please!” peter was full on sobbing at this point. He barely even got his words out. He was clutching uncle bens chest and crying into him. Peter has had cuts and scrapes before but he's never seen this much blood in person.

Ben turned his head slowly to Peter. He lifted Peters head. He hated seeing his Peter cry. He would do anything to make him happy. “Hey.. buddy. Come on now. Shhhh…” Ben tried to wipe Peters tears away but ended up smearing blood on his face. “Crap.. come here Peter.” he moved his free hand to lift part of his shirt that wasn't stained with blood yet and wiped where he smeared the blood. “There we go..” he tried smiling but it hurt to now. That wasn't a good sign…

“Please get up Uncle Ben… please” Peter pleaded and tried to lift the top part of uncle bens shirt to get him to sit up.

Ben grimaced and grabbed Peter's small hands in one of his own. “Hey buddy easy there.” he took Peter's grip away from his shirt. Then his vision went blurry. Nononono. Please. If he's gonna die don't make it to where he can't see Peter in his last moments. “Hey buddy. You gotta lis-” then he was coughing. No. Not yet. He tried to clear his throat but that only made it worse. “Buddy.” he could hear how bad he sounded from that. “Buddy. Please. Shhh. Calm down and listen.”

Peter didn't stop crying but he looked Uncle Ben in his eyes. 

Ben continued. “I love you so much Peter. Please don't forget that.”

Peter didn't want to hear this. “No! You're gonna be ok! The ambulance are gonna come and make you bett-”

Ben cut him off “Peter. Sweetheart. Please. Listen… I love you more than anything in the world. And i want you to tell your Aunt May the same for me ok?”

“You can tell her that yourself! You're gonna be oka-” 

Peter was cut off again “peter.” oh no. Did he sound weaker? “you're gonna do great things peter.” he brought Peter's head closer to him and kissed his forehead. “i love you.” He couldn't stop his vision from going black. He couldn't fight it anymore.

And again. Time raced by. Peter was crying. He was back in the store somehow. Ambulance had arrived on the scene and had taken uncle ben with them. Peter couldn't do anything. Aunt May arrived at the store sometime later. She hugged peter and peter was tired. Tired of crying. Tired in general. He fell asleep but he didn't know where. There's only so much an 8 year old can handle in one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what im gonna do for the next chapter. Im thinking of a timeskip again (get used to those in this story) but idk how exactly im gonna handle that. We'll see!


	6. I missed you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

A month had passed by. Peter was allowed 3 days off of school before he had to go back. The 3 days were spent crying. Not just by him but also Aunt May. A week later was the funeral. The family came and went. Everyone said their final goodbyes before Ben was put into the ground. Bad dreams had plagued Peter ever since that night. Most of the time it was the same scenario. Other times the guy with the gun was a monster who killed Ben in worse ways… those were the ones that made Peter scared to go to sleep.

A month had passed. Wade hasn't been to school. Aunt May told me he's still in recovery from the fire. She also keeps saying that he won't be the same anymore and that i desperately needed to know that. I don't know what she means by that but I don't care. As long as he's ok. Wade's mom… passed. Aunt May said they had a funeral for her. But Wade was hooked up to machines and hospital equipment so he couldn't make his mom's funeral.

Peter has to see the school therapist every single day per request by Aunt May herself. They tell Peter that it's just to make sure he doesn't have any breakdowns throughout the day. And on top of the school therapist, Peter has to see this other therapist outside of school 2 times every week.

3 months had passed after that. Peter had been told that Wade was out of the hospital and resting at his and his dads new apartment. Some of Wades schoolwork was excused for him. The required schoolwork was sent to him to finish at home. 

3rd grade was almost over. Wade had turned 9 but Peter won't be 9 until 1 more month. Peter's birthday was kind of the one thing he's been excited for since what happened with Uncle Ben. Aunt May liked seeing him smile again.

Aunt May suggested a birthday party for Peter and that he could invite all of his friends from school. But that's the problem. He knew people at school. But that's it. His only friend is Wade really. But these 2 girls named Gwen and MJ had been super nice to him after they heard what happened with his Uncle.

But Peter really just wants to see Wade… he wants to just have Wade come over and play super smash bros brawl with him like they did before. Wade was super good at the game and let Peter win a lot. He just wants to watch tv with Wade while aunt may makes them a snack. He just wants to know that Wade is ok.

The day of Peters birthday arrived but Peter decided against having a party with a bunch of friends. A cake with aunt may is what he decided he wanted. He opened 2 new spiderman toys that he'd never gotten before. One was a spiderman action figure and the other was a web shooter that shot out little plastic bullets! Peter was super happy for the first time in a while. Then the doorbell rang.

Peter turned to the door looking confused. They rarely get visitors.

Aunt May was beaming with happiness as she walked to the door and turned to Peter. “Sweetheart there's one more present for you. One i know you've wanted for a long time now.”

Peter was confused even more. He hadn't recalled asking for any specific toy recently. 

Aunt May took a deep breath and then opened the door.

Peter didn't recognize Wade's dad at first because he looked… awful. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed or treated in months and Peter could practically smell him from where he was sitting. But the thing that really captured Peters attention was the kid in front of him wearing a red hoodie, black gloves and blue jeans. He stood a few inches taller than Peter. The kid had his head down but Peters heart was beating faster. Please. Is it him? 

“You keeping him for the night right?” Wade's dad threw a bag of clothes into the house. “Spare clothes and some of his toys are in there. If you need anything call me. Or don't. I don't care really.” And he was walking away before May could even say anything.

Aunt May noticed Wade hadn't moved to enter the house at all and decided to speak up. “Wade.. sweetie? You ok?”

So it was Wade. Why is he so scared. He's never been scared of Aunt May or me.

“he's gonna make fun of me.” wade said weakly.

“Sweetheart no he won't.” she turned to peter. “Right Peter?” 

“I won't Wade I promise.” 

And with that Wade finally stepped into the house and Aunt May closed and locked the door behind Wade. “I'm gonna go get the cake from the kitchen so we can sing happy birthday. Why don't you two get caught up?” she left to go to the kitchen but kept a listen out for anything.

Wade sat next to Peter on the couch, his head hanging even lower to keep Peter from seeing him. 

“Wade? Can i please see you?”

“You won't think i'm gross?”

“I won't.”

When Wade didn't make a move to pull his hoodie back, Peter did it himself. But slowly to make sure it was ok.

Wade felt Peter pulling his hood back from his head. He was terrified. He didn't want to lose Peter as his friend. With the hoodie now all the way back Wade screwed his eyes shut. Peter was being too quiet. Then the words he'd been hearing since he's woken up from the fire filled his head again. 

A flash of white. “He hates you now. Look what you've done.”

A flash of yellow. “No he doesn't. Peter would never. You know that.”

Wade hadn't realized he was crying until Peter spoke up again. “You're not gross. You have the same face. Same smile. You're still my best friend.”

Wade felt like he was lying so he tried to get the truth out of him “I have no hair or eyebrows anymore Peter. The doctors say it'll never grow back either.” he was crying. Knowing he would never have his natural hair again at such a young age.

“You're still pretty without your hair Wade.” Peter wasn't thinking when he said that. But he doesn't regret saying it.

Wade had finally opened his eyes at that and looked into Peters. “Really? You mean it?”

“Yeah. You are. I promise you.” Peter smiled

Wade smiled back. 

After that they fell into their old rhythm. They ate birthday cake and played smash bros while aunt May watched. Then they watched cartoons until Aunt May decided it was bedtime for them.

“All right you two. Its 9 right now and I've seen both of you yawn enough times already so i think it's time for bed. I've made you're mini bed on the ground in Peter's room already Wade so you guys are all set.” the two ran off to Peter's room while aunt may cleaned up the empty birthday cups and plates.

Peter climbed into bed following aunt may's orders and got settled in to get ready to talk to wade until one of them fell asleep like they used to. But Wade was staring at the mini bed on the ground. Me and May call it a mini bed but it's just a blanket on the floor with a pillow and another blanket on top to use for cover. Wade was busy rubbing his arms through his jacket. Peter hadn't even noticed he didn't take it off yet.

“Wade? You ok?”

Wade turned to Peter and he looked really sad. Peter didn't like that. “i uh. My skin is hurting me really badly right now. I don't know if i can sleep on the ground…” 

Oh. “Well. You can sleep up here with me if you want? There's room. And it's softer than the ground.”

Wade was contemplating it for a few seconds. Weighing out his options. He took his jacket off carefully not to disturb his skin too much and turned to climb in bed with Peter. Peter moved to the part of his bed where it was against the wall to give Wade space. Peter really did have a big bed. Uncle ben and aunt may accidentally bought a size too big for a 5 year old but Peter fell in love with it fast and they didn't bother getting rid of it after that.

Peter turned to face the wall and Wade turned to where his back was facing Peter's back. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Happy Birthday Petey. I missed you.”

Peter didn't realize just how tired he had been until he got settled in. 

“I missed you too Wade.” were the only words he could manage to say before sleep took over. And for the first time since Uncle Bens death, Peter wasn't afraid to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	7. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this means anything and it probably doesn't but i got the whole idea for this story while looking at spideypool art and "Eastside" by khalid came on. Khalids part of the song which is literally the first part gave me inspiration for this story. Anyways. Just a fun little fact i suppose.

Some time had passed. 3rd grade had ended and it was summer time! Peter was super excited because this meant he could have Wade over even more! It's not like Wade hadn't been staying over a lot anyways. After the night they finally reunited on Peter's birthday, Wade had been over to Peter's constantly. And most of the time it wasn't even Wade's doing. It was his dads. Wade's dad didn't even bother picking Wade up for 4 days after Peter's birthday.

Aunt May didn't mind Wade staying since it was obviously good for both of the kids but Wade wasn't in her custody. She had tried calling Wade's dad but he never picked up the phone. And since their house burnt down Wade hasn't fully remembered where their new apartment is yet. So… he was here. And since Peter still had actual school to go to, it left Wade alone with Aunt May a lot and they got to know each other even more. 

But school is over for 2 months and Peter hasn't been this excited in forever! It was a week into summer vacation and Wade and Peter were having a blast. Until today. 

Peter was scared. Wade had woken up from a nap screaming and shaking. He was scratching at his arms hard enough that they started to bleed a little before Aunt May came into the room and restrained him with a blanket. She wrapped him up tight and held him on Peter's bed.

She turned to Peter “Peter, sweetheart, please go out to the living room and wait patiently. Everything is gonna be ok i promise.”

Peter did as he was told. He tried to stay calm. He did what his counselor told him to do in tough situations and he breathed in and out over and over again. He heard his bedroom door open and close. Then May from down the hall.

“Peter sweetie? There's a bag under the kitchen sink. Can you get that for me and leave it in front of the bathroom door please?” he then heard the bathroom door open and shut.

He got up from the couch and did what he was asked of nicely. He went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet doors under the kitchen sink. All the dish soap and cleaning supplies Peter knows that used to be there were now replaced with a singular white bag. Peter looked inside and saw a bunch of soap. Peter read the price on it and… 15$ is a lot isn't it? And there was a bunch. And a ton of lotion that says it helps irritated skin. Did Aunt May buy this all for Wade while he went to school? They must've grown really close. He picked up the bag realizing he had been snooping and he felt bad. He brought it to the front of the bathroom door and left it there. But from the other side of the door he heard muffled crying that had to have been coming from Wade. He heard the bathtub running also.

“Aunt May? I have the bag.” he waited patiently for Aunt May to answer.

The door opened and Aunt May took the bag. “Everything's ok Peter. Go watch tv in the living room. We'll be right out. I promise.”

Peter went to the living room and turned on the tv but he couldn't really stay focused. He was tuning out the TVs noise almost entirely and staying focused on the noise of running water and splashing. They lived in an old-ish kind of house so the walls were thin and the bathroom was on the other side of the wall. When the water stopped and he heard the tub draining Peter got anxious. He started to get up but before he could get up from the couch Aunt May walked into the living room with a very tired looking Wade wrapped in Peter's blanket in her arms. Wade is wearing a set of Peter's pajamas Aunt May must have gotten when she was leaving Peter's room with Wade. She gently laid Wade on the part of the couch that wasn't occupied by Peter already and left to the kitchen to go get something leaving Wade and Peter alone. 

“Pe-peter?” Wade said almost in a whisper. 

Peter turned to Wade in time to see him get adjusted in a sitting position right next to Peter with the blanket still wrapped around himself. “Yeah?”

“im.. im sorry i scared you.” Wade looked scared. Like the day of Peter's birthday party again. Like Peter was gonna call him a freak or not be his friend.

“you don't have to apologize.” then peter hugged wade. But this hug turned into holding Wade. Neither of them were complaining so peter decided to stay that way.

Aunt may came back into the living room with 2 bowls of ice cream and another blanket. She placed the bigger blanket on top of Wade and Peter. She left to get some of the pillows off peters bed so they could get comfier. “Now don't fill up on ice cream too much boys. I'm gonna be starting dinner soon.”

10 minutes have passed by. Wade and Peter were watching Teen Titans. Wade never liked the DC heroes but Peter did so Wade watched it with him. Wade didn't notice that he had been leaning on Peter completely at this point. If Peter minded he probably would've said something a while ago.

“hey… wade?” peter was still facing the tv as he said it.

Wade turned to face Peter. “Yeah?”

“what.. what happened.. that made you do all of that…?” he finally turned to face Wade.

“a dream about the fire..” wade averted his gaze down while he was talking “i was..trapped in my bedroom. I couldn't get out. I don't even know how i made it out of the house..” he started tearing up. “i- i just remember the fire touching me.. i couldn't open my door.. and..” he was choking back a sob “and…” the gates flooded. He was holding onto Peter and crying into the blanket. 

Aunt May rushed into the living room to see what the fuss was about but stopped when she saw Peter holding Wade. She smiled to herself. Looks like Peter's got it handled this time. She tiptoed to the kitchen to check on dinner and to keep an open ear on Wade just in case Peter wasn't as good at comforting.

Wade fell asleep against Peter after he had finally stopped crying and exhausted himself. Peter would soon be following Wade because he couldn't keep his eyes open for too much longer either. He started to drift off when he felt aunt may guide him to a more comfortable position to stretch and lay down. Peter opened his eyes one last time to catch her doing the same thing to Wade on the opposite end of the couch. 

Aunt May watched as the two boys let sleep overtake them. Guess she'll just have to put dinner up for leftovers tomorrow. She took one last look at Peter and Wade on the couch as she walked to her bedroom to call it a night for herself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo. Before writing this i kind of established the parts i wanted to happen at the beginning which were all of those angst chapters that we just got through and the near end. Them being in high school and college. Now that ive moved past the angst i know i can't just do a time skip from 4th grade to high school so bare with me if it gets... bad. Like i said this is my first fanfiction and im sure its absolute garbage so far. But i like writing it so im gonna continue!


	8. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of middle school with some angst at the beggining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i forgot to mention. I really wanted to leave this story's setting open to interpretation. Like. You can imagine they're in New York if you want. But while writing this I've been imagining a like.. middle sized town. Idk how to explain it. Point is im gonna try my best to make this to where you can imagine them to be in whatever city, state, town, or country you want them to be in! :D

Oh boy. 6th grade. A new school to get used to… and Wade's first day back to an actual public school. He had been homeschooled all throughout 4th and 5th grade, all his therapists decision to do so. She thought it would be better for Wade to go back once she deemed him psychologically worthy. But of course she didn't tell Wade that. But today was the day. He would be going back… in public… To say he was scared was an understatement. He knew Peter would be there with him. Peter had went to an orientation to be walked around and shown around the school with a bunch of their classmates. Apparently they'll be in more than just one classroom this year. With different teachers as well. Peter and Wade had compared their schedules and they had 4 out of 6 classes together! Wade was set up to do a private orientation with one of the schools counselors. He can only assume he'll be getting quite acquainted with this new counselor due to Wade's… protective nature over Peter.

It was 8 AM and Wade had just woken up. But not because of an alarm clock or anything. From his dad storming into his room and dumping a bucket of cold water onto him, soaking Wade and his bed entirely. Wade bolted upright from his bed confused and scared. Before he could even get his bearings, Wade's dad spoke.

“You were supposed to be up about 30 minutes ago.. and so i thought this kills 2 birds with one stone. Waking you up and washing any stink off of you since you don't have time for a shower now.” he was about to leave when he turned back around “oh and you're always fuckin’ bitching about your skin feeling too hot or burning ya so hey.. ice water helps right?” he threw the bucket onto the floor in Wade's room. Great… even more of a mess for him to look at.

Wade wasn't gonna let this go this time. He followed his dad into the living room of their apartment furiously “I don't even have an alarm clock to wake me up! How would i know i was supposed to be up thirty minutes ago?! That's your job to do so i don't miss school! And whenever Peter misses his alarm clock Miss May doesn't come into his room and pour water on him! She-” his father spun around and slapped Wade's face so hard he fell to the ground. I guess there's only so much intimidating an 11 year old can do to their father. Wade was on the ground clutching his face and trying not to cry. He won't. He won't allow his father to see him vulnerable. 

Things with his dad… were bad. He changed entirely after the fire. He started drinking more and picked up smoking… and when he started drinking more he started getting more aggressive. Wade complained about his skin the first few months after he came back home from the hospital. And his dad was sick of hearing it apparently. One night he started to cry because of how bad it hurt and Wade's dad had been been drinking since the afternoon. He grabbed Wade's arm harshly and took the cigarette he had been smoking, out of his mouth and put it out onto Wade's arm. Wade had screamed and tried to pull away but his dad twisted and turned the cigarette until the searing sound stopped. His let go of his arm and Wade fell to the floor crying, clutching his arm to himself curled into a ball. His dad didn't want to hear the sound of Wade crying so he went to his bedroom and went to sleep while Wade fell asleep on the floor because he was too tired and in pain to move. These occurrences became the usual whenever Wade was home. Not the cigarette burn. That was only a one time thing… so far. But the abuse hadn't stopped. He blamed Wade for the night of the fire. Wade still doesn't even know how it started. He had only woken up to flames in his room. He took it out on Wade multiple times. He's punched, kicked, slapped, even spit on Wade. Sometimes Wade would be minding his own business in his room when his dad would burst threw his door and start screaming about how Wade was an ugly piece of shit and how he probably killed his own mother by putting a toy in the microwave or something. That would be followed by Wade crying and his dad beating him. It was routine. And they always left marks. That's why Wade never wore any clothes that revealed his skin anymore. No matter how hot he got in them.

Today though. Wade's dad was different after the abuse. Almost afraid. “Shit shit shit shit. Goddamnit.” he leaned down and helped Wade off the floor. And by helped it was just a rough tug on Wade's arm to get him to stand. When Wade was on his feet his dad looked him directly into his eyes with nothing but a cold harsh glare “Listen and you better listen good. If that leaves a mark and any of your teachers ask you about it you say you fell down on the way to school. Got it?!”

“ye- yes sir.” wade was on the brink of crying. But he held his ground.

Wade's dad had let go of his arm “Good. Now go get dressed. Your backpack is in the corner of your room. I hope you packed it cause i sure didn't.” wade's dad walked off to the kitchen to get, what Wade assumes to be, a beer this early in the morning. 

He went back to his room and shut his door softly and took a few deep breaths. He put on his favorite red and black hoodie with his soft black gloves and black jeans and left the room with his backpack. 

His dad was already waiting by the front door. Beer and car keys in hand “let's go.” was all he said as he opened the door. Wade had been quiet the whole care ride there. His dad liked it better that way. And by that Wade means that if he talked over his dad's music he'd probably get hit again.

They pulled in front of the school and Wade stopped the car and locked the door so wade couldn't get out. He turned to Wade with the same cold glare from earlier. “now. What happened to your face Wade?”

Wade was scared “i.. fell on the ground on the way to school.”

Wade's dad looked pleased enough with that answer and unlocked the car door. “ok get out.”

Wade was more than happy to. Wade had pulled his hoodie over his face and put his head down. No one could see him unless they were trying to see him. Every inch of him was covered besides the front of his face. He knew where he was going. His counselor showed him where all of his classes were during his private orientation. Peter would be there already hopefully. Wade was surprised how good their schedules lined up. He wouldn't be apart from Peter too much everyday. They have the first 2 classes together. After the first 2 classes is lunch which they also have together. Then wade is left alone for 2 classes. But the last 2 classes of the day he has Peter with also. 4 out of 6 isn't bad. He just wishes it was more. He arrived at the door to his classroom. He thinks the bell is about to ring to signal that students should start getting to class and start the day. So he's here a little early. Dad lied. Not a shocker. But it's a good thing. Because he knows better than anyone what kind of little nerd would arrive to their classroom earlier than the bell. He walked through the door and saw the exact little nerd he was thinking of. His little nerd, sitting right in the front row in front of the teacher. Peter and about 4 other students were in the classroom early with the teacher sitting at her desk reading papers or whatever it is that teachers read before class. He put his head down as he started walking so the other kids didn't see his face. The seat next to Peter was open and Wade gladly took the open spot. Although he wasn't giddy about being right up front where all the attention is on the back of his head or people probably talking about him behind his back. He turned to Peter who was too busy reading his schedule for probably the thousandth time that day to even notice Wade sit next to him. 

“Hey there. Come here often?” Wade said nonchalantly while leaning his head on his hand. He and Peter have grown even closer. They were best friends before but now its just amplified. They've made their way into the playful banter territory and now nothing can stop them. Wade figured out what flirting was and used it on almost anyone and anything.

Peter smiled without looking up, knowing exactly who was next to him. “No actually it's my first day here.” he still hadn't looked up and he knew that would bother Wade.

They were disrupted by the teacher walking over to Wade and giving him a piece of paper. But Wade is the only one who got it. He picked it up and read it. It was about his therapy. His therapist must have given all his teachers a heads up. Seeing as Wade's story was all over news and headlines when the fire first happened that night he can assume everyone in town knows him. And he doesn't like that. He doesn't want special treatment. He just wants to be treated normal again. 

Peter could see Wade getting upset by how he clenched the paper in his hands. Peter was smart enough to know what it was about seeing as no one else in the class, well the 4 people that were here early, didn't get the same paper. “Wade. Breathe. Calm down” he whispered to Wade. 

Wade was brought back from his little fit with Peter's calm voice. He looked over to Peter and smiled at him. 

The two kept staring at each other smiling but almost jumped out of their desks when they were startled by the bell ringing. That's certainly annoying, Wade thought. 

Well. First day. Here they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i doing good?


	9. No matter how smart at science he is. Peter B Parker is still a dumb oblivious bitch.

Middle school was going pretty well so far. It's been about 4 months and Wade and Peter were loving it. Wade wasn't happy about having to do more schoolwork and homework but besides that it was super fun. Not many people made fun of Wade. That doesn't mean that a lot of people didn't though. Wade still got made fun of every day. And it was taking a toll out on him. There's really only so much berating he can handle in one day. It's not his fault he looks like this… Despite that though it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And since he's around Peter for more than half of the day it makes him feel alright. 

They had made new friends also! These 2 girls that Peter introduced to Wade named Mary Jane, MJ for short, and Gwen Stacy. Peter and Wade had also met a scrawny rich kid named Harry Osborn. All 5 of them hung out often and Wade had Gwen in both of his classes that he didn't have Peter in. So he wasn't entirely alone throughout the day.

It was December. Everyone in their town was getting ready for Christmas with decorations galore. The school had hung up a ton of ornaments and strands of lights in the hallways. 

Wade learned very fast and quickly that relationships were taken a lot more seriously than what they were when he was in 3rd grade. The last time he saw a relationship in 3rd grade it was just an excuse to hold another person's hand. But now kids were kissing and making out in hallways. Wade was a little disgusted if he were telling the truth. But since Christmas is coming very soon and very fast it's only gotten worse. Wade saw anonymous love letters and gifts being dropped off on other students desks almost every day it felt like and Wade couldn't help but feeling a little left out. Peter seemed unfazed by all of this though.

When him and Peter got home (because Wade basically calls Peter's house home now, which is ok because even Aunt May has accepted Wade as her second son basically) Wade made his way to Peter's bedroom while Peter made his way into the kitchen. Wade flopped down on the bed and let his thoughts race and get the best of him. Should he be trying to get a girlfriend as well? Who is he kidding that's never gonna happen… not with the way he looks. Then he started thinking about how he'll probably never find anyone because of how he looks and probably be alone forever. This made him tear up a bit and get under the covers of Peter's bed to try and take a nap. 

When Wade had finally gotten comfy is when, of course, Peter decided to waltz in loudly carrying some chips and dip and turning on the tv. He plopped down roughly onto his bed next to Wade getting settled to watch some shows and eat a snack before homework time. Wade groaned.

Peter turned to the lump shaped in the form of his best friend hidden under his covers and laughed a little “You ok in there, Wade?” he waited for a response but when one didn't come he crawled under the blankets to investigate even more. He saw Wade curled in on himself… Peter knew he only did that when he was super upset. He poked Wade a bit in a place where he knew his skin never got irritated. Peter knew these things about Wade. He knew a lot about him. Wade tells him everything. “Waaaade.”

Wade uncurled a little and looked at Peter. Tears showing at the corner of his eyes but not yet falling. 

Peter was concerned now. He had thought Wade was being overdramatic about homework or something. This is something else. “What's wrong? Is it your skin again?” 

Wade shook his head and tried to find the words he wanted to say before he spoke. “I'm gonna be alone forever aren't i?” he sounded defeated

Peter was confused. Where did this come from? “What? No Wade. You won't. Why are you saying this?”

“Everyone at school is getting gifts and love notes for Christmas before everyone has to go on holiday break and… i just feel like I'm never gonna have that.. with anyone… especially because of how i look..” Wade curled back up and sobbed a little.

“Yes you will Wade. Someday you will. And i already told you that you're pretty. Anyone would be lucky to date you.” Peter pulled Wade close to him and rubbed his back a bit.

Wade detached himself from Peter's embrace after a few minutes of being held and removed the covers from atop of both of them and sat up on the bed. Peter sat up as well. “Thank you. I just hope you're right..”

“I am right. And why are you saying all of this anyways? Is there a someone you like? If so you legally have to tell me.” Peter said seriously.

This finally got a chuckle out of Wade. “No. No one in particular. I guess i just feel like i have to find a girlfriend cause everyone else is getting one.” Wade reached over to steal the chips and remote away from peter so he can watch tv.

Peter felt… weird. Why did he feel weird…? He was literally perfectly ok a second ago… what the hell. He brushed the feeling off and payed attention to Wade again who was busy eating Peter's favorite chips. “Hey!” He snatched his chips back “Yours are in the kitchen you thief..” Peter looked down into the bag. How did he eat half the bag in like 10 seconds?! “Wade!” he screamed after Wade who was already halfway down the hall running toward the kitchen and away from Peter's wrath.

Peter got up and ran after Wade into the kitchen but… no one was there. They've played this before. An unannounced game of hide and seek. They did this all the time. Only thing is Peter never wins when Wade hides. Damnit.. how is he so good at hiding in just a few seconds!? Peter started with the obvious places being the pantry and under the sink… nothing. How is a kid a foot taller than most in their grade able to be so quiet… Peter checked all the cupboards and under the table as well. What the hell!? Where is he!? Peter decided he wanted a juice box and then he would keep looking. He made his way over to the fridge and opened it. He screamed and nearly had a heart attack from sight in front of him. Wade was packed tightly into the fridge in a very uncomfortable looking position.

“Hey Petey! You finally found me for once!”

“Wade!” peter was hunched over still trying to calm himself down from the scare. 

Wade tried to remove himself from the fridge but… it didn't work. He tried again and.. uh oh. “hey uh. Petey? The cold feels like… reallllyy good on my skin and all of that but… i think i'm stuck? Yeah no. Definitely stuck. One hundred percent stuck.” 

The realization that Wade was telling the truth and not joking had finally dawned on Peter and he couldn't stop laughing. He was on the floor in front of the fridge laughing to the point of tears because how ridiculous Wade looked and the situation he was in. Wade, even though in an unfortunate situation, was laughing as well.

Aunt May was in her room folding her clothes when she heard all of the laughing start. She decided to take a break to go investigate. As she made her way closer to the kitchen she heard Peter's and Wade's laugh get even louder. She rounded the corner “Now what's so funny that you two have to nearly screa-” she was cut off by a very flustered Wade looking back at her from the bottom of the fridge. 

After even more laughing from Aunt May and Peter they finally managed to remove Wade from his predicament without him getting hurt. Wade went to go lay down and watch tv in Peter's room to warm back up and probably take a nap in the process. That left Peter and Aunt May in the living room. Peter was watching tv while Aunt May cleaned a bit. That's when he started to get bothered and upset about Wade again. Not Wade in general because Peter loved Wade. But something about earlier had upset Peter and he doesn't know what it was and why.

Peter paused his show. “Hey.. Aunt May?” 

Aunt May turned to him “Yes dear?”

“I was… Me and Wade were talking earlier. About relationships at school and stuff because he was sad, but i feel weird. Like i might've said something wrong? I don't know how to explain it…” 

Aunt May looked 100 percent invested in the conversation now as she walked and sat down next to Peter on the couch. “What do you mean you felt weird? What did you say to him?”

“I said anyone would be lucky to have him and that he was pretty because he said he's probably gonna be alone forever cause of how he looks. I made him cheer up a bit. And then he said he just felt rushed to get a girlfriend because everyone else is getting one. But after that is when i felt weird...” Peter was looking down at his lap at this point. 

Aunt May was thinking for a bit. “Well it might be jealousy Peter but you shouldn't be feeling that way unless yo-” realization hit her.

Peter was confused at why she stopped “Aunt May? Unless what?”

Aunt May had to play this carefully. Peter could simply not want to lose his best friend to a girlfriend. That's all. Or it could be……

That wouldn't be too far fetched considering how close Peter is to Wade and how they act around each other. She was quiet for too long and she could tell Peter was getting antsy for an answer.

“Peter sweetheart. It sounds like jealousy. Do you know what that means?” 

“Yeah but if Wade got a girlfriend then i would be happy for him…”

That didn’t sound convincing. Aunt May poked a little further “Are you sure you wouldn't be sad?” 

“I mean... yeah i guess i would be a little bit.”

“Sad about what part?”

Peter looked puzzled again “What?”

“What aspect of Wade being in a relationship would make you sad?” 

Peter started speaking before he could stop himself “That it wouldn't be m-” he snapped his mouth shut. His eyes were blown wide at the realization of what he was just about to say.

There's Aunt May's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisexual!


	10. Ok, cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade fucking loves juice.

Wade didn't really know what Miss May and Peter were talking about. He didn't really care either because it was their conversation. But when he walked through the living room to get to the kitchen for some juice, Peter and May… stopped. Completely stopped talking. And stared at Wade like they almost got caught. What were they up to? “uh… hi? Did i do something wrong?”

“No sweetheart of course not!” That's all Miss May said. Ok… they're just staring still… 

“O- ok.” Wade made his way into the kitchen even faster now but the juice was the least of his worries and he was mostly just trying to get out of that very obvious awkward situation. He grabbed and juice and hightailed it back to Peter's room to lay down and go to sleep. Turns out the awkward situation turned into an overnight awkward situation because when he woke up Peter was on the floor very far away from his own bed across the room. Ok. This is bad.

Flash of white “Congratulations you little dipshit. You ruined ANOTHER good thing in your life.”

Flash of yellow “Stop and think Wade. Peter is your best friend. He's not mad at you.”

White “Pleassse whatever. Peter always lays down with you. His bed is humungous and perfect size for two adults let alone two middle schoolers! He's obviously mad at you!”

Yellow “Ok there's obviously something wrong. But it's not as bad as you're thinking most likely. But the only way to know is to ask Peter or Miss May yourself Wade.” 

Wade sighed and got out of bed. He checked Peter's alarm clock and its 6am. Way too early to be up considering school isn't until 3 more hours. 

Wade walked out of the room to hear the sounds of kitchenware clanking in the distance. Of course she's making breakfast for us this early. She's the best. He walked to the source of the noise and found Aunt May hard at work making a stack of waffles and eggs.

Wade was walking silently so he hadn't yet made his presence known to May yet. That gives him the time to think about how he's gonna start this conversa- oh nope. Throw that out the window shes turning around.

“Oh Wade! Good morning sweetheart what are you doing up so early for?” she wiped waffle batter off of her hands and set the towel aside.

“Um.. I didn't do anything wrong did i? Last night you and Peter.. were acting weird when i walked in the living room and Peter he uh… he didn't sleep in the bed with me like he always does…”

“Oh sweetheart no. No Peter isn't mad at you i promise.” she knelt down to eye level with Wade. “He just figured something out is all. It made his night… a little weird, but you have done NOTHING wrong. I promise you.”

“Figured something out? About me?”

“Well.. yes about you… but I'd say mostly about himself.” Just then the oven started beeping and Aunt May went to fetch whatever it was. 

Wade took that opportunity to go back to the room and try and get some sleep. Not before he ran back into the kitchen to get another juice though. He fucking loves juice. 

Wade nestled himself back into Peter's bed with a glass of apple juice on the nightstand. Just as he was about to close his eyes he caught Peter's sleeping face from across the room illuminated by the glow of the night light and a mix of the rising morning sun. “Pretty” he hadn't realized he said it out loud but it's fine. Peter wasn't awake so no one heard it. He kept staring though. Wade couldn't look away. Peter was softly snoring and Wade was mesmerized. Wade's eyes scanned all over Peter's sleeping face. Peter seems so small and fragile but in truth he's the average size of a normal 11 year old kid. But Wade sees him as something to protect and keep safe. God… he would do anything for Peter. He would make sure no harm ever comes to him either. 

Flash had still been bullying Peter while Wade was out of school. But according to Peter it was never too bad before a teacher came to the rescue. Well now Peter doesn't need a teacher. As long as Wade can help it he'll always be by Peter's side at school. And it's been working. Flash has very obviously been trying to get close to Peter but Wade is always there. Good to know after 2 years Flash is still scared of him. And the 2 classes Peter doesn't have with Wade is fine as well because Flash doesn't have classes next to Peter at that time.

Wade focused back into reality when Peter shuffled a bit in his sleep. He kept scanning Peter's face when his eyes stopped on Peter's lips. What would it be like to kiss Peter?

White “Wha-?!”

Yellow “Oh that's new.”

But Wade didn't scold himself at the thought of kissing Peter. He actually kind of welcomed the thought more than anything. Come to think of it… Wade doesn't really give a shit about what gender anyone is in terms of attraction and romance. Huh. New discoveries are always fun I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade fucking LOVES juice.


	11. Nightly visit #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a new thing in the story if i can remember to actually keep it up lol. I might add a part 2 to this or just leave it how it is idk yet.

Peter woke up to a loud thump on his window. What in the world? He rolled over in his bed to look at his alarm clock. 1:34AM it read. He got out of bed and waited to see if the sound would happen again. After a few seconds the loud thump returned. It sounded like a pebble. Was someone throwing pebbles at his window? Reluctantly and cautiously Peter made his way over to his bedroom window to open it. He prepared for the worst case scenario when he finally got it open but was greeted with the best possible case scenario. His best friend in his usual attire, red hoodie and all. Wade's hood was over his head because it was kind of cold outside and because he probably didn't want any strangers looking at his skin. 

Wade… didn't look particularly happy but he wasn't sad either. Wade, even though he hates it, had to stay at his dad's tonight. His dad requires him to stay at least 2 days out of the week at their house so he doesn't get in trouble with child services. Although Peter is pretty sure he could get into trouble for a lot more reasons than that. Wade had told Peter what his dad does to him. He tells Peter everything.

Peter was scared. Did something happen? It's a Saturday so thankfully they don't have school in the morning. And Peter knows Wade has a hard time falling asleep but visiting his house is completely new.

“Heya Petey!” Wade said a little too loudly.

“Wade… what're… what's going on? It's 1AM and you rode your bike all the way here. Did your dad hurt you again?” Peter's voice was full with concern he didn't even try to hide. 

“No actually he was passed out all day from drinking I think. So I haven't even talked to his sorry ass all day.”

“Wade…” Peter warned. Wade had taken up cursing. Like a lot. Peter isn't too much of a fan of it although he's said a few himself from time to time on very very rare occasions. “Calm down with the cussing? At least for me. We're only twelve. You know we're not supposed to.” 6th grade seemed to be flying by to Peter. They were nearing the end of the school year and both of their birthdays had come and gone. They have about a month left of school and they're getting all of their final tests and quizzes out of the way for the school year. 

“Petey… come on. Live a little? Say fuck.” 

“Wade… c'mon. What's really up with you? You've never done this before.”

“What I can't visit my best friend?” 

“Wade…” Peter wasn't having it.

Wade sighed and looked down while leaning on the handlebars of his bike. “I really did just wanna see you Petey.” He looked back up to meet eyes with Peter. “Nothing happened. My day was fine I promise you. Just hard to fall asleep in that house. And it's much easier to fall asleep when I know you're around. And also” Wade reached around to a basket behind him tied to his bike “Thought we could go somewhere for a bit?” 

Peter was taken aback “What?!” he said too loudly and lowered his voice again careful not to wake Aunt May or the neighbors. “Wade. It's 1am! Now is hardly the time for a picnic dude. And besides do you know how dangerous it is at night!?”

Wade seemed genuinely hurt. “Oh.. well.” he couldn't find anymore words. He knew the idea was stupid when he was making the sandwiches but a part of him thought Peter would really say yes. “Sorry Petey…”

Peter felt like an asshole now. Damnit. “Well. If I…. If I said yes. Where would we even go?”

Wade looked up hopefully “To the park? Or anywhere you wanna go really.” 

Peter thought about it. Ever since … that night with Uncle Ben, Peter had been afraid of night time. Not knowing what lurks in the shadows and darkness. He finally spoke again. “Wade I.. would you be mad if I asked to just have the picnic in my room?”

Wade could see how scared Peter was even though he tried to hide it. Now Wade feels like the asshole. Wade has no real reason to be afraid of the dark like Peter does. Wade had completely forgotten what Peter had went through that night. “Of course we can have it inside!”

Peter brightened up at that and moved out of the way for Wade to climb through his window with the picnic basket. “Wade are you just gonna leave your bike out there?” 

Wade turned to see his bike sitting lonely in the grass. “Yeah it'll be fine. Not to invested in it anyway.” 

Wade set up the picnic blanket he brought, which was actually just his bed sheet from home, and sat on the ground waiting for Peter to join him. 

Peter could tell he wants to talk about something. And the way Wade keeps scratching his arm tells Peter his dad definitely did do something to him. But this is what they usually do. They have to make casual conversation before Wade opens up to Peter again. It's not that Wade has to reestablish trust with Peter every time they're with each other. It's that Wade always seems to build up a wall around other people and has to slowly tear it back down when he's alone with Peter. Wade will tell Peter. They tell each other everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade packed so much fucking juice btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme end this off by saying im really mostly just writing this for myself. I've had this idea floating in my head for quite some time now and i just really wanted to get it out there and see what happens. If you guys like it tho then please let me know! The chapters will get longer throughout this so dont worry! This is just the first. I have no set schedule that I'll be posting these.


End file.
